Seating assemblies for vehicles are progressively developing to be more adapted for occupant comfort in a variety of environments and for a number of driver and passenger preferences. With this, the number of occupant comfort features that frequently require user interaction and actuation have similarly increased. Occasionally, modern vehicle seating assemblies are equipped with massaging capabilities that have a variety of massage settings and types. Accordingly, methods and systems to accommodate the different occupant comfort features and desired settings for drivers and passengers, as well as the desired massage settings and types, has become increasingly more important.